Psycho Kid vs Psycho Dad (Graphic Novel)
Psycho Kid vs Psycho Dad, alternatively known as the Psycho Series Graphic Novel or Psycho Series 2 is a 2018 graphic novel by YouTuber Jesse Ridgway, and his production company RiDGiD Studios. The current distributors are Amazon, Barnes & Nobles, and Books a Million. This marks Ridgway's literary debut and follows the events of both the Psycho Series and The Devil Inside. The graphic novel was announced on YouTube on December 21, 2017Psycho Series Graphic Novel (ANNOUNCEMENT). The story allegedly follows the account of Jesse Ridgway or Psycho Kid following the events of Psycho Kid Flees Country. In the novel, he faces times of hardship, guilt and struggles over the death of his father. Unknown to Jesse, however, his father has been resurrected from the dead by Tom Abraham and is out for vengeance. With the main antagonists being Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. and Tom Abraham. A campaign to raise $10,000 made to ship off and publish many copies of the novel was made on Kickstarter. This campaign was fulfilled within the next 24 hours on December 26, 2017. The novel is scheduled for an aimed wide distribution, with it being released December 14th. Recap of Previous Events ''Psycho Series Jesse Ridgway is a young adult in his early 20s who is obsessed with gaming and live streaming, desiring to pursue it as a career. However, his abusive, cruel and destructive father Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. (Psycho Dad) forbids it and in doing so, he destroys any appliance or object related to gaming in order to prevent Jesse's passion and childhood from becoming a reality and for him to get a job as a fully grown man in the real world. The beginning of the Psycho Series is filmed by Jesse's irritating and annoying older brother Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. and the videos filmed accumulate millions of views on YouTube. As tension rises between the relationship of Jesse and his father, Jesse starts a series of vlogs, expanding over a year telling the story of his life under his psychotic father's oppression. Jesse furthers his relationships with his uncle Larry Abraham, his girlfriend, his best friend and cameraman Zachary "Corn" Cornatzer, his mother Theresa Ridgway, his uncles Chris Ridgway, Uncle Chuck and George Stahlberger, his aunt Jackie Abraham, his cousin Tom Abraham and friends Georgie Stahlberger, Buzz Simkins and Mark Locuson, but struggles his relationship with his aunt and Theresa's friend Melissa Stahlberger. As the series progresses, Jesse travels living in different areas, including his gaming tent Eagles Landing, Larry's RV the Wingless Eagle and his gaming room in the Morton Building, among others. He also progressively shows signs of insanity, at times sparking controversial arguments among his family and friends and also the viewers of his vlogs. Several arcs in the story include getting kicked out twice from the Ridgway Residence, hanging out with Uncle Larry, his girlfriend and others, having himself arrested, getting revenge on his brother and father, being responsible for getting his parents divorced, struggling to retrieve his $30.000 after his father locks them up in a safe, looking into finding a new house to live in and struggling to look out for a job he has to find. When his actions further strain the relationships within his immediate family, Jesse reaches a breaking point and later suffers a mental breakdown. Sourcing his insanity from his father's psychopathic nature, Jesse, using a weapon given to him by Corn, immediately kills his father, finally retrieves his money from the safe (revealed to be $12.000 left due to the rest being spent by Jeff Sr.) and flees far away to Switzerland. There, Jesse finally finds freedom, but later attempts suicide by hanging himself for all the actions he had committed over the years, but decides not to do it. He then leaves YouTube forever and tries to find a new job while he hides himself in the mountains to get away from everything.Psycho Series'' ''The Devil Inside'' Seven months later, Jesse Ridgway, in another world called the Master Realm becomes sad and depressed after ending the Psycho Series. He gains the ability to snap his fingers, becoming different characters he created including Psycho Kid himself. Jesse's depression caused him to snap into Isaac Kalder, an 18-year-old teenager with emotional problems. At first, Isaac seems to lost his memories and instead has Jesse’s memories but he later regained his own memories. He pretended to be Jesse and uploads BTS videos of the Psycho Series and released a documentary about Jesse's challenges and struggles making the Psycho Series. Isaac also makes changes to himself piercing his ears, dying his hair black, and getting "i'm a psychopath" tattooed on his back. For the past 5-6 months, Isaac began doing over the top pranks, drinking, kidnapping others, and doing drugs. When Jesse's family found out that Jesse's master realm self is trapped inside a mirror, they eventually get Isaac to snap back to his own world and get the real Jesse (presumably) back from Boogie2988, a fellow YouTuber/insane fan. Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. blames the YouTube videos for everything that has happened to his son, and cancels their family vacation. Jesse is brought into conflict when his characters take over his mind, causing him to snap back into the mirror. The mastermind behind everything is revealed to be the Devil inside of Jesse whose goal is to destroy everything Jesse has created. The Jesse that came out of Boogie’s house was just a shell of the Devil. Upon resurrecting Jesse's antagonistic characters from the dead, the Devil destroys seven of Jesse's main characters. Jesse Ridgway snaps into Psycho Kid, turning him into a two-dimensional image and defeats the Devil. The Devil, in the form of a necklace, attempts to convince Jesse to snap back into Isaac, but realizing how he never gave up on the Juggies, he throws the necklace away. Jesse takes on the Psycho Kid persona. Meanwhile, Psycho Dad, who was among the dead souls resurrected by the Devil begins recalling his murder and vows vengeance. The "True" Author of The Graphic Novel In the Devil Inside storyline, Boogie2988 was actually the author of the Psycho Series graphic novel, as the script used for it was actually Boogie's script he gave Jesse in OBSESSED FAN TRIES TO SLEEP WITH ME!. When Boogie went to visit Jesse, starting at BOOGIE2988 IS CAMPING OUTSIDE MCJUGGERNUGGETS HOUSE!, he acted like it was just a "surprise visit". But, as time went on, Boogie revealed he was actually there for his copy of the graphic novel, which he had been impatiently waiting for for months. After a long struggle between Jesse and Boogie, Jeffery Ridgway Jr. gave Boogie a copy of the graphic novel, not realizing what the big deal was. Boogie immediately snatched it from Jeffery's hand. When Boogie realized he wasn't credited for writing the book, he demanded Jesse explain himself. Jesse claimed he wrote it himself, and tried to take the book from Boogie. Boogie then ran into the basement closet, known as the "Psycho Room". He proceeded to have a mental breakdown in BOOGIE2988/FRANCIS LOSES HIS MIND!, where Boogie tells his viewers a small portion about what happened. Boogie then does his usual outro, and goes to sleep. The video cuts to Francis waking up, surprised to be at Jesse's place. He then looks at the graphic novel Boogie took into the closet, soon to realize that it was what Boogie had wrote two years prior. He throws the book in anger. Boogie tells Francis he doesn't need him there, which causes them to argue, and Francis telling Boogie that he had something in a paper bag for him. It was revealed to be Jeffery Ridgway Sr.'s gun, which Francis said was "for later". Boogie questions Francis' trustworthiness. Francis says that he doesn't have to trust him and tells him to look in the corner, reenacting DEMMA'S DEMISE!, with Boogie in Psycho Kid's place, Francis in Damien's place, and his own version of Emma, acting as Boogie's ex-wife. She then blames Francis for the divorce. After Francis freaks out, at both the fans and Boogie's "ex-wife", Boogie then tells the viewers that he can show them crazy. He then tears up the decoy resembling his wife, as Psycho Kid did to Demma. Boogie says that it doesn't help. Later on, in Boogie2988 is a psychopath., he walks out of the closet and attempts to kill both Jesse and Jeff Sr. Just as Boogie was about to shoot Jeff, Jesse jumped in front of him just as he pulled the trigger. But, luckily, the hardcover version of the graphic novel was in his jacket pocket, and it was just enough to make it so the bullet didn't go through and hit Jesse. When everyone was telling him to leave, Boogie went back down to the basement and got the one copy of the novel where Jesse credited Boogie out of the safe. He then left the house with Swift's car and drove to the Philly airport. Jesse and Swift eventually found Swift's car at the airport, and saw Boogie walking nearby with Mountain Dew and Doritos in his arms, along with his graphic novel. Jesse and Swift ran up to him and Jesse yells at Boogie for what he did. He then takes the graphic novel away from him and yells at him for what he did to Domenic Maisto. He then says Willy Wonka's famous line from the end of Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory, "You lose! Good day, sir!". Boogie then walks away, apologizing profusely. Jesse asks if Boogie left Swift's car keys in the car. Boogie says he did. He then put down his Doritos and Mountain Dew, ashamed of what he did. Jesse then goes home, and has a talk with the Juggies privately in the Psycho Room. He reluctantly admits that Boogie wrote the book and was ashamed that he didn't write it himself, which is why he gave himself full credit. Story Youtube's Favorite Psycho Family is Back! Funnier and Crazier than EVER! After shooting his Dad and fleeing to Switzerland, famous Youtuber "McJuggerNuggets" (Psycho Kid) struggles with his own sanity, only to learn that his Psycho Dad isn't actually dead. With the help of his Uncle Larry, Psycho Kid seeks out magical elixirs to hopefully gain enough strength to prove to his Father he IS a man and that he CAN pursue his dreams. However, with newly-discovered power of his own, Psycho Dad seeks to destroy his son and teach him a lesson once and for all. Experience some of the greatest moments from Jesse Ridgway's iconic "Psycho Series" in a completely re-imagined and exciting new adventure, featuring everyone's favorite characters from the series as you've never seen them before! "Psycho Kid vs. Psycho Dad" is a timeless classic for all generations.....Now quit reading this description and jump in! WHAT AILS YOU?!" Characters Main *Psycho Kid (Protagonist) *Psycho Dad (Secondary Antagonist; turned Main Deuteragonist) *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr./Werewolf (Deuteragonist Anti-Hero) *Larry Abraham (Deuteragonist) *Tom Abraham (True Main Antagonist) Minor *Chris Ridgway *Melissa Stahlberger *Theresa Ridgway (Minor Deuteragonist) *Charles Mixner Sr. *Angry Dad in Game Store (Minor Antagonist) *Kid in the Game Store (Minor Protagonist) Animals *Ella (in dedication) *Talon *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. (Werewolf form) *Garfunkel (in the void) Chapters Sequel *Jesse announced in his yearly review video that there will be a sequel to the graphic novel coming near the end of 2019 or 2020. Continuity Errors *It was stated that Psycho Dad would be resurrected by The Devil. But in the book, he was resurrected by Tom Abraham. Category:Miscellaneous McJuggerNuggets Related Media Category:The Devil Inside Category:Psycho Series Category:Graphic Novels Category:Psycho Series 2